


Rainbow Six Siege: one-shots [smut]

by darren_cook



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), siege - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darren_cook/pseuds/darren_cook
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that I've been writing





	1. Kapkan x Frost

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to @kiki_92 for beta reading my trash fic :p ily

 

Kapkan x Frost SMUT

 

Team Rainbow was on a camping trip. Maxim and Tina were staying together in a cabin; all the others in different cabins. Maxim had challenged Tina to a hunting competition: The person with the most game wins. After hours of hunting the two met back at the cabin, ready to compare the day’s hunt.

Tina won and the two decided Maxim would make dinner. They went inside and Maxim proceeded to make dinner. Two hours after dinner they shared a bottle of wine at the fireplace. They were on opposite sides of the loveseat, so Maxim decided to close the distance. Maxim set down his glass of wine and got close to Tina. Tina also set her glass down and turned toward Maxim. Maxim looked into her shimmering eyes and said, “You know Tina, I’ve worked with you for a while now, and our friendship is great. But I-” Tina cut him off with a kiss. Maxim was lost in her lips. He understood the situation. He caressed her cheek and kissed her back. This encouraged her to bring Maxim closer. Maxim pushed her down to where her back was laying flat on the sofa, and him on top.

Their lips met again, but this time it was more than a kiss, it was filled with lust. Their tongues wandered each others mouths, fighting for dominance. The two were about to separate for air when Maxim bit Tina’s lower lip and sucked on it before letting go. Maxim took off his shirt, revealing his toned body. Tina pushed Maxim on his back against the couch, with her on top. She took off the tank top she was wearing to reveal her navy-blue laced bra. They began kissing once again, stuck in each others arms; Maxim reached behind to unclip her bra, while kissing and sucking her neck. Tina’s breathing was heavier than normal, letting out quick moans. Maxim kissed and sucked on her skin, covering her in hickeys. He finally undid her bra, revealing the breasts that he desired. He began to fondle them, squeezing them and sucking on one of them. Tina immediately pulled Maxim closer to her chest, practically suffocating him with her chest. Maxim sucked and licked her all over.

This went on for sometime until Tina felt something underneath her thigh. She unbuckled his pants and revealed the cock before her. She admired it, and said,” You’re quite the hunter, Max.” She then started stroking it, Maxim doing his best to keep himself together. She then started to lick it, starting from the tip and moving down the shaft and back up again. She put it in her mouth and began to suck the soul out of Maxim’s body. He was grabbing onto the sofa as tried his best to hold back. Tina took it all in and Maxim moaned a bit when she took it out of her mouth. Maxim picked her up and sat her down, her back against the couch. He kissed her body as he went down to her panties; Tina letting small moans come out. He then took off her pants to reveal the navy laced panties she had on, and took off her panties and started to lick her up.

He started at her clit, then moved to her pussy; tongue going in and out constantly. He went back to lick her clit, but this time his fingers were going into Tina’s pussy. He started with one finger, then two, and then stopped at three. She was gripping the couch as she was refraining from squirming in pleasure. She was close, so she grabbed his hair and forcefully pushed him into her pussy and came. She moaned loudly; All her juices flowing into Maxim’s mouth. He then let Tina have a taste.

They tasted each other’s mouths again before Maxim picked Tina up, her arms wrapped around his neck, with the tip of his dick touching her pussy. He carried her over to the bed wrapped in white sheets; he set her down on the bed on her back and leaned over to kiss her again. As he kissed her, he pushed into her, resulting in Tina moaning while kissing him. Maxim pushed Tina’s legs up by her shoulders and continued to fuck her. Each stroke had a meaning to it; whether he would go slow or fast, deep or shallow, was unpredictable. As he was fucking her, he bent down to her neck and started to suck on it. Tina grabbed his back and brought him close, nails clawing into his back.

This went on for a couple minutes, each stroke going harder and deeper, before reaching a constant state of euphoria, nails digging deeper and deeper with every stroke. He was nearing his climax, alongside Tina. He said “ I’m gonna cum…”. Tina responded to it by wrapping her legs around Maxim’s waist, bringing him closer and not letting him escape. Within seconds, they both came, Maxim letting out more cum than he thought. He pulled out and witnessed all of his cum leaking out of Tina. They both snuggled up and fell asleep, exhausted from the hunt.


	2. Bandit x IQ x Ash spectating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s m u t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @kiki_92 for beta reading this one <3

BANDIT X IQ X ASH SPECTATING

 

All of the other operators had gone home for the holidays except Dominic, Monika & Eliza. They were tasked with staying at Rainbow HQ to make sure nothing bad would happen. It was the third day since all the operators had left. Dom and Monika were lounging on the couch and Eliza on the recliner. The trio was watching “50 Shades Freed”, when Eliza got up and said, “ I’m going down to the cafeteria for some snacks. I’ll be right back.” . As they watched her leave, Monika looked over at Dom with lust. She was deprived and desperate for intimacy. She then moved over and got Dom on his back and got on his lap. Monika put her hand on his chest and the other on his crotch. Dom got a bit flustered and Monika started to grab his crotch and said, “It’s been months since we’ve fucked. I’m deprived and I need dick.” 

Dom then ran his hand through her hair, going all the way to the back of her head then pulling her close, kissing her ever so passionately. The kissing became more and more passionate, their tongues starting to slip in each other’s mouth, both of them exchanging each other's flavors. She took her top off and he did the same. He massaged her perfect C-cup breasts, whilst still making out with her. After he played with her nipples, the two separated leaving a trail of saliva from their lips. Monika leaned back and Dom leaned forward, grabbing each breast and sucking on them. At that same moment, Eliza walked in with a bowl of popcorn and a couple of waters. She saw the two together and immediately got aroused. She made her way to the recliner and set down her findings on the table. She kept watching and felt her panties getting damp. Dom and Monika didn’t stop when she walked in, so it could only mean they didn’t mind a spectator. As Eliza started to rub herself a bit, Dom bit on one of Monika’s nipples, making her moan out of pleasure. This turned Eliza on, so she took off her top and her bottoms, and started to please herself to the sight of the two. After noticing Eliza getting comfortable, Dom then pulled off Monika’s pants, revealing her dripping pussy. She wasn’t wearing any panties at all, just the way Dom liked it. He then went down on her, starting from the clit moving down to the lips. He started to eat her out, licking up the juices that Monika couldn’t hold. Eliza started getting super aroused at the sight of Dom eating Monika out, so she took off her matching lace bra and soaking wet lace panties. She threw her panties in Dom’s direction, he picked them up and stuffed it in his mouth, whilst fingering Monika ravenously. Eliza saw Dom take her panties and she couldn’t resist herself. She massaged her breasts and licked her fingers a bit before stimulating her clit. Monika quickly came on Dom’s fingers, then he put his fingers in his mouth and cleaned them off. He wanted to share the succulent flavors, so he leaned towards Monika and french kissed her. She couldn’t get enough of the lustful taste of her cum and his saliva mixed together, so she kept it going. 

Eventually Dom separated from her, leaving yet another saliva trail, this one stickier than the last. Eliza saw it and drooled. Using the all the excess spit she wiped it on her busty tits, a D cup in size. She licked her fingers again then inserted one finger in her soaking wet pussy. She could pull her finger out with ease. Dom could not take it anymore as he was burgeoning; hoping to be released. Monika then pulled his trousers down to his ankles to reveal the beast she couldn’t forget. It was Eliza’s first time seeing it, and damn, was she surprised and aroused. Monika started to stroke his 8.5 inch cock; licking the tip and the shaft before putting it in her mouth. Eliza saw Monika take on the behemoth before her and nearly reached climax. She then stuck another finger in while rubbing her clit to bring herself to climax. She was a squirter and it shocked Dom. Her juices all on the floor, but she was far from done. She went back to rubbing herself as Dom made eye contact with her, giving her a stare of lust and seduction. By that time Monika was taking down the beast an inch at a time, testing her limits of how much she could take. Dom was enjoying it, but not to the full extent. He then softly grabbed her head and started to throat fuck her. The sound of her gagging on his cock made Eliza soaking wet again. Wet enough for her to try 3 fingers. Monika was taking it all in, all at Dom’s pleasure. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He came all inside her mouth. She swallowed it. Most of it at least. The rest that she couldn’t take, she spat on the floor where Eliza came. Eliza was now pleasing herself at an incredible pace. Fingering herself whilst massaging her right tit, Eliza licked the pad of her fingers before starting to pinch and rub her nipples, looking at Dom as she did so. The sight was an outright turn on for Dom. He got as stiff as a statue and hard as a rock in a matter of seconds. Monika pushed Dom down to the floor and got on top. Her back was facing Eliza, so she could see it all. Monika was grinding her wet pussy on his cock. Teasing him was fun for both her and Eliza. It wasn’t long before Monika put her ass up, grabbed his erect cock and stuck it in her pussy. It was a feeling like nothing else, resulting in moans from Dom and Monika. Eliza grabbed her nipple and pinched it hard at the sight of the two starting to fuck. His cock was drowning in the depths of her pussy, wetter than he could possibly think. A tight grip paired with a slip and slide made one potent combination, capable of making him cum at any given moment. After Monika bounced on his cock for some time, he thought it was his turn to give pleasure. He clasped his arms around her back, and thrusted with speed and depth. His cock and balls hitting her cunt, her moaning only motivating him to give more. All of her juices were stuck on his cock, visible for Eliza to see. Dom was reaching his limit, both his and Monika’s hips were moving on their own, giving in to the pleasure. Eliza was also close, but within a matter of seconds, Dom was ready to cum. He lifted Monika off of him; she took the hint and got on both knees and began to stroke his cock, hoping to get as much cum out of him as possible. With five strokes on his cock, he groaned out, muscles tensed up and released all of him cum on Monika’s face. Monika sucked every last drop out of his cock, then licked her lips in lust. She grabbed Eliza’s panties and cleaned her face with them, throwing them at Eliza afterwards. After receiving her cum-soaked panties, Eliza reached her climax, she came all over the recliner and the floor beneath her. Monika took that chance and walked over to Eliza. Monika grabbed the fingers Eliza used to please herself and put them in her mouth. She licked them and cleaned off whatever juices that were on them. She lifted Eliza’s chin and looked her in the eyes. She told her, “ Mm, we should play together next time.”. Eliza heard those words and brought Monika close to her. Monika pressed her lips against Eliza’s, but Eliza stuffed her tongue inside Monika’s first. They made out for a minute or so before separating. Dom was exhausted, so he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. The other two fell asleep on each other on the recliner. Before Eliza fell asleep, she thought to herself, “ I hope this becomes a regular thing...”.


End file.
